<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nomad Clan by padalelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571795">The Nomad Clan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli'>padalelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Casual Relationship, F/F, In The Woods, Jealousy, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of Violence, Mistaken For A Couple, Viking AU, mature themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An all shield-maiden clan goes on a raid and comes back with personal trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anael (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain)/You, Anael/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nomad Clan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for @zombitch-cas Birthday Bash, @spnfluffbingo, &amp; @badbitchesbingo<br/>A/N: Prompts used also include the 2 bingo squares filled listed above, as well as the quote in bold under the cut. It’s a viking au, please know that the mature themes in this au are based off of vikings. Just because it is not rated Explicit doesn’t mean it’s not 18+.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anael watched as you started dressing. "I guess I should do that as well,” the redhead determined, although her eyes were still glued to your body. She wondered if the other women in the clan talked to you about your friendship the way they talked to her about it. <br/>"Probably so. We do have the raid in a few hours," you retorted. “And you know how much I love a good raid. Especially when Ruby and Abi don’t go on a murder spree just for the sake of it.” You had been entranced by Anael the moment she sought a place in your little clan, and had been unable to shake your attachment ever since. Maybe that was why you took advantage of your alone time with Anael whenever you could.<br/>“Yeah, I think those two and Meg are the only ones that enjoy spilling blood,” Anael agreed as she dressed herself. “I don’t think they realize they intimidate the villagers enough without the bloodshed and rape.”<br/>The statement earned her a chuckle from you, “You’re right about that.” And now that it was time to pillage, maybe you could find a villager to help you forget about the impossibility of ever growing closer to Anael. You waited for her to finish putting the rest of her gear on before leaving the tent and heading to meet with some of the other women for the raid, knowing she would want to come with you. <br/>Claire was the only one in your clan that had yet to go on her first raid, being that her mother Cas refused to let her, since she was only sixteen. So the teen typically stayed behind with Kelly and her newborn, Jack, the only male allowed in your little viking family. Charlie offered to stay with them as well, not in the mood for another pillaging so soon after her last.<br/>But of course, Ruby, Meg, and Abi were always ready to go on another raid. None of you or the other women could complain about their enthusiasm, considering their trophies were largely responsible for not only allowing your clan to survive, but also thrive; especially for a small clan of female warriors. <br/>However, it was an advantage to be such an underestimated group. Villagers never saw you as a threat (at first), which gave you more time to find the stuff you <i>really</i> needed, rather than just anything you could pick up in the moment. Your main leader Amara was quick to shut down Ruby and Abi’s instinct to kill everyone on every raid, finding it was more worthwhile to simply threaten a village for supplies you could go back for regularly provided it was still standing. But they were bloodthirsty, and one way or another, the village would lose lives no matter what Amara ordered. <br/>On the other hand, in some cases, a few select men from a few select villages were happy to give up their most valuable possessions on a regular basis in return for something else on the side-- something a few of you women were happy to take with or without consent. You personally preferred your men to be enthusiastic in your encounters, and liked to find willing participants when you made a conquest. <br/>And boy, did you find a willing participant in the green-eyed man that was as handsome as Anael was beautiful, and covered in freckles. You could definitely get used to coming back to this village just to fuck him, trophies aside. Hell, you were shocked Meg or Abi hadn’t gotten to him first, but then again, they liked their men to put up a fight-- but this guy was <i>into</i> it. <br/>Ruby was just as shocked, if not more, than Anael at the sight of the encounter. “Wait, you still let her do that on pillages?” Ruby questioned from the sidelines.<br/>“What are you talking about? She's not my property,” Anael replied, her arms crossed.<br/>“Could've fooled me,” Ruby muttered before walking off. All the other women in the clan knew about the two of you, the majority of them assuming that you had claimed each other exclusively. <br/>But that was the thing-- Anael <i>did</i> wish that you were her property, but she respected you more than that. So things stayed the way they were: casual. She was only okay with it because she had to be, but she wanted more with you; she wanted something that wasn’t just sustainable, but also real. It was frustrating her that she couldn’t get over it like she usually did with these kinds of things, and she sulked on the entire trek back to your campsite after the raid. <br/>“Did you not have a good plunder?” you inquired, noticing her attitude. “I thought you scored a bunch of hides, that’s something to be happy about.”<br/>“Well, it’s hard to be happy after seeing what you scored,” she mumbled under her breath.<br/>You stopped in your tracks, falling even further behind the rest of the clan. “What’s that supposed to mean?” you wondered. <br/>She was forced to stop and spin around to face you. “Nothing, just forget it. I’m not trying to spend more time carrying these things,” she referred to the bundle of hides. <br/>“Annie, please tell me what you’re talking about and I’ll carry those the rest of the way back to our site,” you pleaded, desperate to know what she meant when she made the comment that she almost certainly thought you didn’t hear.<br/>Suddenly angry, she threw the bundle to the forest floor, stepping closer to you. “I just don’t get you, [Y/N]. I thought I did because <b>I know you’re all about some code of honor or some bullshit</b>, but you don’t really act like it if you ask me.”<br/>Confused by her words, you furrowed your brows. “What are you talking about? I <i>do</i> have a code of honor and I <i>didn’t</i> break it, so I’m not sure what you mean…” you replied, assuming she was referring to the raid. <br/>“Oh, so you’re telling me you’re completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in the clan thinks we’re a couple?” she hissed. “They ask me about you all the time. And why you’re fucking handsome villagers on raids.” <br/>You finally put two and two together. “No, I’m not… <i>oblivious</i>, I just… I thought since things were casual…” you trailed off, unsure of the best thing to say next. “Wait, are you... <i>mad</i> at me for all that stuff?”<br/>Anael shook her head in denial. “No, I just… I can’t put up with it anymore…” she admitted. <br/>Your heart started racing in fear-- <i>so this was how she would end things. Might as well find a new clan.</i> “Put up with what, Annie?” you asked shakily, hoping your use of her nickname would help soften the blow somehow. <br/>“Telling them that we’re not a couple. And seeing you with men on raids.”<br/>Her words made your heart skip a beat when you finally processed them. “So you… You want to be a couple?” you choked out in a whisper. “With me?”<br/>The auburn turned her head to look back at the animal hides sitting on the ground a few steps away, hiding her face. <br/>Her shy body language gave you all the confirmation you needed, so you stepped forward to close the gap between the two of you and pull her face to yours for a tender kiss that you hoped would send her the message that you felt the same way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>